magicofanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Seal User
Magic Seal User '(魔法のシールユーザー, ''Mahō no Shīruyūzā) is a magic utilized by Valentine Milo which allows him to create and use magic seals in various different ways. Ritual Aquirring this magic is quite difficult considering it involves the person helping each type of Magician for a day, even helping a Swindler Magician with his buisness, yet the true difficulty of this magic is to help a Black Magician, since they are not easy to find and most of them do not need help. After helping each Magician for a day from sunday to friday, on saturday, the magic is acquired. Usage The usage of this magic is quite easy to understand, the user can summon magic seals and solidify them to use them for various uses such as a replacement for stairs to walk on them and reach higher ground, create several magic seals for shields and defense, and even for offense by sending one to hit an enemy head on. The magic seals size can also be controlled making tiny magic seals for a cup holder that levitates in mid air, or large ones for carrying heavy objects. The user can summon the magic seals from various areas of his/her body such as the hands, legs and even head. The user can also control the seals movements through simple hand movements. However, since it is Magic Seal User, the magic seals cannot cast any spells but can only be summoned and used by the user, but they can still be mistaken for magic seals that cast spells, because they can take the appearance of any magic seal in existence. The magic seals are also very weak and can be easily broken with one hit which is why a large number of seals is required for a good defense, but are still thin enough to cut an enemy and stones. Spells '''Seal Parade, A Thousand Seals of Destruction (シールパレード、破壊の千シール, Shīru Parēdo, Hakai no Sen Shīru): Despite the name saying thousand, the number of seals summoned by Val is only of hundreds and barely reaches a thousand because of the magical power summoning a thousand seals can waste. After summoning the large number of seals, Val immediately hurls all of them at his enemy or enemies. All the seals go in one direction, which is forward, and in high speed, so despite their weak durability they can seal cause great damage upon collision, yet they still shatter after hitting something or someone. 'Dome, Close, Crush '(ドーム近くにときめき, Dōmu Chikaku ni Tokimeki): Val summons seals around his enemy in a form of a dome, he then makes the seals get closer to each other until they are a closed dome from every side leaving no small holes for escape, and finally he causes all of the seals to immediately close even more on the enemy that they begin to crush him as the dome becomes smaller and smaller as the seals come closer and closer to each other. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Blue Magic Abilities Category:Magic